1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to lever latches for fastening hinged doors, panels and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for fastening doors, panels and the like are known.
Some types incorporate a spring to bias a latch bolt into a latched position about a keeper. Rotary handles are provided so that the latch bolt may be rotated away from the keeper in opposition of the spring, and into an unlatched position. However, the handle of such a latch which extends beyond the body may cause inadvertent latching and unlatching in response to impact forces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,503, a lever latch is shown comprising a flanged housing, a handle and a latch which are inserted within an opening in a cabinet door or the like. The handle is provided with an arm and a stop which compresses against an inner surface of the cabinet frame when the door is closed and latched. The handle and latch are positioned substantially flush with the outer door surface when the handle and the latch are in the latched position. However, the construction of the latch is such that dirt, water and other matter is able to pass through the latch and into the interior compartment of the cabinet, thus causing damage to the equipment contained therein. A latex boot is oftentimes utilized which covers the back of the latch, however, this only provides partial sealing for the latch.
There is a need for a lever latch which will not only maintain a panel door in a closed position, but will also restrict the passage of matter through the latch itself.